


Deck the Halls

by maliras



Series: Cordia 'Drabbles' [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Pregnant Lydia, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliras/pseuds/maliras
Summary: The one where Cora insists on putting up Christmas lights alone and a very nervous, and very pregnant Lydia is demanding she comes down.





	Deck the Halls

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt "The one where Person A swears they can put up the Christmas lights on the roof no problem, but Person B is nervously rushing back and forth on the front lawn ready to catch them." from wlwprompts on Tumblr

“Cora, please!”

 

Lydia knows she looks ridiculous hovering below Cora as she foolishly attempts to put up the entirety of their Christmas decorations, artificial snow included, without Lydia’s help. Sure, Lydia is six months pregnant and doesn't have any business being on a ladder, especially not in this wind, but Derek lives just down the street and would be more than willing to help if Cora would just ask beforehand.

 

Of course, Cora had some sort of ego now that Lydia is pregnant and made it her job to do everything around the house. Lydia was on board with the change at first; any money they could save for the baby is a plus, but after the downstairs toilet all but exploded and now this Christmas light fiasco— not happening.

 

“Babe I’m fine, see!”, Cora turns around too quickly, the wind catching on her flannel, and manages to jostle the ladder just enough for it to tip back off of the roof. Her eyes go wide as she leans forward grabbing the gutter for support. She looks down at Lydia warily,  “Told you I was fine, nothing to worry about!”

 

“I’m calling Derek,” Lydia called up to her. “And stop yelling, the neighbors hate us enough already.”

 

Cora’s protests could still be heard from inside but Lydia wasn't having it. Mr. Davis, next door will have a field day bringing up all their latest ‘shouting matches’ at next week's neighborhood meeting. Lydia never liked that man and never will; she really can't wait to hear his complaints once the baby is born and crying through the night.

 

Lydia heard a huge crash come from outside as her finger hovered Derek's contact. She drops her phone on the kitchen counter and rushes outside to see her wife sprawled out on the front lawn surrounded by an endless string of Christmas lights, Lydia looks up to see not a single strand is left on the roof, despite the hours Cora took hanging them previously.

 

“Yeah, I think we should call Derek,” Cora sighs heaving the ladder off from top of her and begins to untangle the mess of lights.


End file.
